Wataru no universo de Guitar Hero
by tefany
Summary: Tâmara Kennedy e Wataru Nakaru, Gêmeas, guitarristas que tem a vida mudada quando entram pra banda GH3
1. Chapter 1

Num apartamento na cidade da califórnia, uma garota cujo o nome era Wataru Nakaru comemorava seu aniversário de 17 anos, digamos que ela já não está mais na idade de cantar parabéns, pena que de seus pais não se possa dizer o mesmo.

_**Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida.**_

-Que saco!-Resmungou Wataru.

_**Parabéns pra você, eu só vim pra comer, o presente que é bom, esqueci de trazer...**_

-Tâmara já chegou!-Falou a mãe.

-Não mãe!-Tâmara sarcástica. -Tô na via show!

-Mentira, você odeia esses lugares!-Disse Wataru.

-Malcriada como sempre!-O pai levanta uma sombrancelha.

Wataru e Tâmara são irmãs gêmeas, mas Tâmara cortou o cabelo e os deixou prateados e os olhos também, Wataru tem cabelos brancos e compridos, Wataru usa lentes castanhas, mas possui olhos da cor do aço e nunca se sabe porque, mas ambas são morenas, seus pais são Tânia e Dejair Kennedy.

-Onde é que você estava mocinha?-Perguntou Dejair.

-No trabalho!-Respondeu a garota. -O patrão pegou no meu pé hoje!

-Você dá uma mancada numa loja de animais?-Riu Dejair.

_**E na cama quando inflama, por outro nome me chama, mas tem fácil explicação...**_

-E lá vai você começar de novo Tâmara!

_**O meu nome é Dejair facinho de confundir com o João do caminhão...**_

-Até você Wataru?-Dejair lacrimejando.

-A gente só tá curtindo com a sua cara ô coroa!-Sorriu a garota de cabelos brancos.

-Vocês duas não tomam jeito, e eu pensei que você era a gêmea boa Wataru!

-Ah sim antes que eu me esqueça tem um presente pra Wataru!-Tâmara bate na própria testa.

-Se é uma coisa grandiosa pode esquecer!-Disse Tânia. -Seus presentes sempre fazem bagunça!

-Me diz uma vez!-Tâmara cruza os braços.

Flashback on

A sala de estar estava baguçada e seis rapazes dançavam e rebolavam em cima da mesa, vestidos de índio, policial, encanador, motoqueiro, cowboy e soldado.

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

_**Macho, macho man (macho man)**_

_**I've got to be, a macho man**_(Tenho que ser um homem macho)

_**Macho, macho man**_(Macho, um homem macho)

_**I've got to be a macho! **__**Ow...**_(Tenho que ser macho)

Flashback off

-Aquele Cowboy tinha uma bundinha!-Tâmara falava enquanto babava.

-Ah mas aquele encanador!-Wataru suspirou. -Que sexy!

-Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

-Ei ei vocês duas estão muito assanhadinhas!-Dejair corta o barato das meninas.

-Sem falar do dia de Natal você lembra Tâmara?

Flashback on(De novo)

A familia Kennedy estava na porta de todas as casas da vizinhança cantando canções de natal.

_**Bate o sino pequenino sino de belém. Já nasceu Deus menino para o nosso bem...**_

-Vovó que chatice!-Bocejou o garotinho.

_**Dingle bell dingle bell já acabou papel?Não faz mal, não faz mal limpa com jornal. O jornal tá caro. Caro pra chuchu, como vou fazer pra limpar o meu c...**_

Flashback off.

-Foi o pior natal de todos!-Tânia tremia.

-Ah não foi tão ruim assim!-Disse Tâmara.

-A senhora Chateur infartou por causa da sua música!

-Ganhamos biscoitos não foi?-Tâmara sorriu. -Reclama a toa!

-Ganhamos uma pinóia!-Disse Dejair. -Você simplesmente entrou na casa e comeu os biscoitos que o garoto deixou pra chegada do papai Noel!

-Os biscoitos não tinham nome era de quem pegar, a culpa foi dele por não colocar uma aviso dizendo "Pertence ao bom velhinho"!Quer dizer nem tão bom assim porque sempre achei papai Noel com cara de pedófilo!

-Tâmara você só fala besteira!-Wataru levanta uma sombrancelha.

-Ah sim o seu presente!

Tâmara pega no sofá um embrulho com furos e uma fita vermelha, a jovens de cabelos de neve tira a fita com cuidado e abre a caixa, era um coelho, que pulou rapidamente pro sofá parecendo que estava sufocado.

-Tâmara o bichinho tava sufocado!-Wataru pega o coelho no colo.

-A culpa é deles aí que cismaram com flashback!-Tâmara aponta pros pais.

-Mas ele é tão fofinho!-Wataru fazia carinho na cabeça do bichinho.

_**Cuelhinho se eu fosse como tu. Tirava a mão do bolso e botava a mão no c...**_

-Nãooooooooo...-Todos tapam a boca de Tâmara.

-Desculpe não deu pra resistir!


	2. Chapter 2

Uma semana depois do aniversário das gêmeas Kennedy, tudo voltou a rotina normal, quer dizer nem tanto.

-Que bagunça é essa!-Reclamou Dejair.

-A culpa não foi nossa!-Disse Wataru. -Foi o pernalonga!

-Pernalonga?Tanto nome pra botar e você escolheu logo pernalonga?

-Criatividade é fogo!-Sorriu Tâmara.

-Tá mas vocês não deveriam tar ensaiando a apresentação de vocês pro show de talentos semana que vem?-Dejair cruza os braços.

-Por isso que estamos chateadas!-Falou Wataru. -Só aceitam música pop e disseram que não vale Michael Jackson!

-Pois vocês duas tratem de arrumar essa bagunça!

-Tá bom!-Tâmara se levantou resmungando. -Pela saco!

-O que?

-Nada!

As duas colocaram pernalonga de volta na gaiola, Tâmara passaria o pano nos móveis e Wataru varreria o chão.

-Como um coelho pode fazer tanta bagunça hein Wataru?

-Sei lá a culpa é sua por traze-lo pra dentro de casa Tâmara!

-Foi aquele desgraçado do meu patrão que insistiu pra eu te dar de presente porque...Ah agora eu to me lembrando...

Flashback on.

-Tâmara por favor leva esse coelho de presente pelo menos pra sua irmã!

O patrão da loja estava em trapos e a loja bagunçada, Tâmara não prestava muito atenção no patrão, estava assustada com o estado da loja.

-Uma coisa tão fofa!-Tâmara pegou o coelho no colo. -Querer se livrar dele?

Flashback off.

-Aquele viado!-Resmungou Tâmara olhando pro alto.

-Reclama menos e trabalha mais e quando acabarmos não esquece que temos uns problemas de matemática pra resolvermos!-Falou Wataru.

-Porra já não basta os que tem aqui em casa?

-Ninguém merece você hein Tâmara, você só fala besteira!

As duas agilizaram na limpeza deixando o coelho no quarto de Wataru, não era só na sala, a cozinha também, eita bichinho danado. Depois da limpeza as duas caíram quebradas na cama.

-Nossa hoje foi um dia daqueles!-Suspirou Wataru.

De repente surge um som do vizinho.

_**Baby baby baby ohhhhhhhhh...**_

-Ah não lá vai aquela mocréia colocar de novo Justin Biba!-Reclamou Tâmara.

-Caramba!-Wataru batia com a cabeça na parede e gritava. -Tira essa música!Isso é culpa sua Tâmara!

-Minha culpa por que?

-Você não lembra?-Wataru dá um tapa em Tâmara e aponta pra cima. -Tâmara presta atenção!

Flashback on.

-Agora essa vai em agradecimento ao galo frito!-Disse Tâmara.

Tâmara estava com uma peruca acastanhada e vestida de Justin Bieber.

(Justin Biba/Galo Frito)

Aooooh, bam bam , aoooooh

Aooooh, bam bam , aoooooh

_**Sou muito novo para dizer **_  
_**Que eu sou biba , mais pode crer **_  
_**Sou pequeno pra sair do armário **_  
_**Mais eu nunca deixei de olhar para o Mário**_

_**Essas meninas com quem estou , **_  
_**Mal elas sabem prefiro Heitor **_  
_**Não adianta provocar desse jeito **_  
_**Pepino é melhor do que peito**_

As patricinhas ferviam de raiva e os meninos morriam de rir, Tâmara dançava com Wataru e mais uma menina do lado.

_**Baby eu sou biba sou,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba sou,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Baby eu sou biba sou,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba sou,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Pra você ,sou bem rabudo**_  
_**Passivo ativo ,**_  
_**Tanto faz entrar com tudo**_

_**Se te vejo nu , tanto faz pra tu**_  
_**Não pra amendoim**_  
_**Eu quero é aipim**_

Tâmara saiu do meio das meninas e puxou um dos garotos pro palco.

_**Essas minas,ficam comigo**_  
_**Pra passar essa imagem de machinho,**_  
_**Me broxam , broxam , broxam**_  
_**Mais ninguém dá tesão como o Renatão.**_

O garoto a risadas voltou pro seu lugar enquanto que as meninas se controlavam pra não avançar pra cima de Tâmara, Wataru e a outra menina também não conseguia conter a risada.

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

Um garoto loiro entra em palco fazendo parte do musical, é a vez dele cantar, ele rebola e abraça Tâmara.

_**Você é meu guri ,**_  
_**E meu 1° amor ,**_  
_**Quase másculo , magro , emo , rico**_  
_**Ai , ai , que dor**_  
_**Cruzou o meu caminho , pra me deixar doidinho**_  
_**Mesmo tão novinho , sem nenhum pelinho**_  
_**Me faz passar mal , vou dar piti cadê você na MTV ?**_  
_**Na escola no playground , atrás da gangorra**_  
_**Não deda pra monitora**_  
_**Ele é tão baby , mas já me deixa tão crazy ,**_  
_**Bibinha tão amazing , assume baby !**_

[Tâmara]__

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_

_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh , ahhh**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh , ahhh**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh , ahhh**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

As patricinhas se levantam e corre atrás de Tâmara que sai do palco voada.

Flashback off.

-Desde aquele dia a nossa vizinha Carla coloca Justin Biba pra irritar a gente!-Disse Wataru.

-Ué foi imprevisivel ela querer chegar a esse ponto!-Respondeu Tâmara. -Mas foi engraçado, admite Wataru!

-Foi mesmo hahahaha, eu me diverti fazendo aquilo!

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_

-Tâmara você está querendo me fazer rir?-Wataru não continha a risada.

-É a minha intenção!

As duas começaram a cantar e a dançar só pra zoar.

_**Baby eu sou biba , sou**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Baby eu sou biba , sou ,**_  
_**Muito novo pra assumir**_


	3. Chapter 3

As gêmeas Kennedy acabou o seu tempo de férias, voltando pra escola e vendo nas paredes os cartazes do show de talentos.

-Ainda não temos uma apresentação!-Disse Wataru.

-Não esquenta a sua cabeça Wataru!-Sorriu Tâmara. -Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa!

As duas meninas entraram na sala pra aula de inglês, Wataru prestava atenção na aula, mas Tâmara não curtia muito assistir aula e ansiava por liberdade.

-Tâmara!-A professora bate com a régua em seu braço. -Presta atenção na aula!

-Isso é o eu penso da sua aula!-Sorriu Tâmara. -A bag(Um saco).

-Ah isso você sabe falar em inglês né Tâmara, como você conseguiu um 100 em inglês eu nunca vou saber!

-Ué videogames compensa em alguma coisa e Rock'roll também!-Tâmara sobe na cadeira.

_**Fuck you, I wont do what you tell me**_(Foda-se eu não farei o que você me diz)

_**Motherfucker**_(Filho da puta)

-Tá bom Tâmara já acabou com o showzinho!-A professora bate a régua na mesa. -Agora faça o favor de se sentar e prestar atenção na aula!

-Sim senhora!-A garota volta a se sentar. -Wicked Witch(Bruxa malvada)

-Eu escutei isso mocinha!

A professora voltou a dar a aula e Tâmara abaixou a cabeça se lamentando pelo tempo passar devagar.

9:15 da manhã.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e os alunos sairam avoados para fora morrendo de fome, Wataru e Tâmara se sentam embaixo de uma árvore comendo sanduiches.

-O que acha de apresentarmos Bon Jovi?-Sugeriu Wataru.

-Hum não!-Disse Tâmara. -Bon Jovi é meio pop, mas também o Rock!

-E Metro Station?

-Melhor não!

-Pow daqui a pouco você vai sugerir apresentar música gospel!-Reclamou Wataru.

-É isso Wataru você é um gênio!-Tâmara abraça a irmã.

-Apresentação Gospel?-Wataru confusa.

-Claro que não né o que você acha de...-Tâmara falava no ouvido de Wataru.

-Não sei não Tâmara, e se der merda pro seu lado como naquela apresentação do Justin Biba!

-Ah não esquenta com isso não!-Sorriu Tâmara. -Pelo menos o pessoal se diverte e a professora tirou a categoria Rock pra humilhar nós duas, mas ela pisou na bola quando cometeu esse erro!

-Pensei que você ia sugerir Cine e eu falaria que até I Like Big Buts conta!

_**I like big butts and I can not lie**_(Eu gosto de bundas grandes, não nego)

-Pra lá de antiga!-Disse Wataru. -Eu retiro o que disse, prefiro os caras do macho man!-Wataru tapa a boca de Tâmara. -Não canta Tâmara!

Depois do intervalo nas aulas, Tâmara passava pra Wataru a letra da música que iam apresentar. Em casa as duas ensaiavam.

-Wataru sem rir!-Advertiu Tâmara.

-Desculpe é que eu hahaha...Não consigo!-Wataru continuava rindo. -É que é muito engraçado!

-A gente não pode rir na hora da apresentação!-Disse Tâmara. -Vamos lá desde o começo!

Os dias foram passando, as jovens Kennedy trabalhavam duro.

No grande dia.

O show de talentos estava ocorrendo, os garotos estavam apresentando thriler do Michael Jackson, estavam até vestidos de zumbis, as gêmeas estavam atrás do palco.

-Estou nervosa Tâmara!-Falou Wataru dando um suspiro.

-Tente relaxar e não rir!-Falou Tâmara.

-Muito bem agora a próxima apresentação de Tâmara e Wataru!-A professora anunciou.

As duas subiram no palco, os alunos cochicavam "qual é a nova pra essa ano?" ou até "será que elas vão apresentar o Justin Biba de novo?", o palco escurece dando uma luz fraca iluminando as duas.

(Jesus negão/Hermes e renato)

[Wataru]

_**Presidiária do Caramuru, a fronteira final... **_  
_**Diário de bordo, data estrelar 3 do 4 do 3 do 2 do 1 **_  
_**Pavilhão 9, quadrante treze, esquina com Avenida das Alamedas, 467, fundos, falar com dona Ivete após às 16. **_  
_**Os mano audaciosamente indo aonde nenhuma Adriana jamais Esteves?**_

[Tâmara]

_**Aí fei, aqui é o primo preto falando, **_

_**vocalista dos números Racional MC ao quadrado. **_

_**sobrevivente do massacre de Itapuã, nêgo. **_

_**segundo os estudos realizados nas faculdades universitárias de**_

_**massaxussestis:**_

_**A cada 39% dos nêgo que nascem nessa cidade são pretos.**_  
_**4% dos 7% dos nêgo que estudam nas faculdade são preto.**_  
_**A cada 2 crianças que nascem nêga, uma morre preta.**_  
_**80% dos nêgo preto morrem queimado nêgo.**_

_**Conheci um cara que se chama Jesus**_  
_**Por expor suas idéias, enforcaram-no na cruz**_  
_**Jesus negão**_  
_**Jesus negão, sangue bão...**_

Não demorou muito para o público cair na risada, a professora e os pais das meninas é que não gostaram disso, mas não interromperam.

[Wataru]

_**Segundo os dados da Ceagesp de santa catarina: **_  
_**7% dos brancos divididos por 7% dos nego dá 7 pretos. **_  
_**4 vezes 15 preto dá 20 nego. **_  
_**30% dos preto que morrem na sociedade são verdes. **_  
_**12% da sociedade inteira branca é nega. **_  
_**50% dos pai preto com mãe nega dá filho preto. **_  
_**25% da sociedade é preta. **_  
_**75% da sociedade também é preta. **_  
_**Tudo é preto. **_  
_**Nêgo é preto. **_  
_**Corinthiano, maloqueiro e sofredor, mano!**_

[Tâmara]

_**Jesus é um grande cara e bate um bolão**_  
_**Só não veio hoje porque tá pregadão**_  
_**Jesus negão (é amigo, é!)**_  
_**Jesus negão (é amigo é), sangue bão...**_

[Wataru e Tâmara]

_**Ai mano Jesus é o senhor! **_  
_**Ai mano Jesus é o senhor! **_  
_**Não não mano, Jesus é o senhor! **_  
_**Não, Jesus é o senhor e tá falado! **_  
_**Não, Jesus é o senhor! **_

_**Não, tá ligado eu li a bíblia, Jesus é o senhor! **_  
_**Não mano, Jesus é o senhor mano! **_  
_**Não, Jesus é o senhor caralho! **_  
_**É o senhor mano! **_  
__

[Tâmara]

_**Tá bom sou eu, mas não conta pra ninguém, valeu!**_

Os alunos queriam subir ao palco e também não continham as risadas aplaudindo as gêmeas.

[Wataru]

_**Segundo o indifolha-se:**_

_**O melhor disco dos Beatles é o Álbum Branco**_  
_**E o pior disco do Metallica é o Álbum Preto.**_  
_**Nos Estados Unidos da América a cada 10 nêgo**_  
_**5 jogam num time e 5 jogam no outro.**_  
_**De todos os nêgo entrevistados, 50% acha que é preto,**_  
_**50% acha que é nego e os outros 45% mandaram**_  
_**Eu tomar no cu e roubaram minha carteira.**_  
_**É pau é preto é o fim do caminho, mano.**_

_**Eu sou primo preto, amigo dos preto, nêgo e soberano!**_

[Tâmara]

_**Bola de três dedos, conhece o beckenbauer**_  
_**Jesus negão (é amigo, é!)**_  
_**Jesus negão (é amigo, é!)**_  
_**Jesus negão (é é amigo é)**_  
_**Jesus negão (é seu amigo é) sangue bão...**_

[Tâmara e Wataru]

_**Edson Arantes do Nascimento,**_

_**João do pulo,**_  
_**Zezé Motta,**_  
_**Jorge Lafon,**_  
_**Tia Anastácia,**_  
_**Grande Otello (muito obrigado)**_  
_**Lady Zu,**_  
_**Tony Tornado,**_  
_**negociação,**_  
_**sonegoção,**_  
_**Oswaldo Montenegro,**_  
_**Fernanda Montenegro,**_  
_**Walter Negrão,**_  
_**Marcelo Negrão,**_  
_**Darth Vader,**_  
_**Sivuca,**_  
_**Hermeto Pascoal,**_  
_**Diamante Negro,**_  
_**Sharon Stone(gostosa),**_  
_**fuscão preto,**_  
_**caixa-preta,**_  
_**buraco negro,**_  
_**quadro-negro,**_  
_**Malcom X,**_  
_**Martin Luther King,**_  
_**Dom King,**_  
_**Larry King,**_  
_**King Kong,**_  
_**kung fu,**_  
_**Pato fu, deu,**_  
_**ó os homê ai, mano!**_

_**Jesus Negão**_

_**Sangue bão.**_  
_**Muito obrigado viu moço!**_

As duas foram aplaudidas de pé pelos alunos.

-Vocês duas!-Disse a professora. -Vocês duas considerem-se de recuperação!

-Agora lascou!-Disse Wataru. -Tudo por culpa sua Tâmara!


End file.
